


Keep Your Roots

by Solrika



Series: Blackwatch Boys [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dad Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:11:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8193263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solrika/pseuds/Solrika
Summary: Blackwatch Dad Gabe facilitating Shimada family reunions. And no, not with Hanzo.





	

“This one, this one, all these are the clan’s largest dummy accounts.” Genji gestures to the screen. “They lead to–” he fiddles with the mouse, dragging another window up. “–they lead to here, which are periodically filled and then transferred to our main accounts. I never got access to the main accounts, but I know the passwords for the dummies and one of the transfer accounts.”

“That’s a start.” Gabe leans forwards, starting to mark the accounts Genji has pointed out.

“Oh–Gabe–that account, we leave.” Genji leans forwards, tapping to highlight one of the lines of text. “It’s the fund for my grandmother’s care.”

Gabe looks up. “Grandmother?”

Genji nods. “She married in. Not a Shimada by blood, but the North Wind’s wife and the East-West’s mother still gets a pension and a place to stay when she gets old and…” He tips his head to the side, a hint that he’s grimacing under the mask. “I do not know the word. She loses her memory easily.”

“Hm.”

The sombra helping them leans over to look at the pad. “It may be another one of those offshore accounts, but the name attached wasn’t tied to your… ah…” She shoots a look at Genji. “Your accident.”

“She wouldn’t be.” Genji hunches his shoulders. “Not Baba. She always told Hanzo to look after me when we were children.”

Gabe “hm”s again, and keeps marking accounts. Genji doesn’t offer any more information, and after a glance between the two of them, the sombra shrugs and turns back to the screen.

It’s only later, when she's left and Genji’s about to follow, that Gabe says, “Hey, kid. About your grandmother.”

“Yes?” Genji’s turn is still wobbly after only a couple days of training, but his visor is bright and alert. “What about her?”

“Well.” Gabe rubs at the back of his neck, tugs his beanie back down from where he’s upset its place on his head. “’s like this. I _shouldn’t_ let you go see her, but if you ask McCree he can help you schedule a flight like when he goes to visit his mother. Which you shouldn't go blabbing about, technically his parole says he has to stay on base.”

“Oh. Oh!” Genji bounces on his toes, and Gabe can imagine the smile crinkling his eyes behind that visor. “Thank you!”

“Don’t thank me.” Gabe turns back to his notes. “I don’t know anything, remember?” A pause, in which he can practically feel the kid vibrating in indecision, and he sighs, “You can hug me, Genji.”

Genji makes a noise of sheer excitement and lunges forwards. The hug in is nearly crushing, but Gabe endures and patiently wheezes his way through it. He even pats lightly at Genji’s forearms, stifling his grunt when that elicits a tighter squeeze. Eventually, the kid releases him, bounding for the door. “I’m going to find McCree now!”

“Alright, kid.” Gabe tosses him a wave over one shoulder. “Bring a guard with you when you go, though, alright? Just in case.”

“Does McCree count?”

Gabe sighs, rolling his eyes skyward. “Yes, fine.” 

“Thank you!” Genji chirps, and then he’s skittering his way down the hall, for once unmindful of his uncoordinated limbs.

Shaking his head, Gabe looks down at his notes again. “You kids are destroying my reputation,” he mutters, and goes back to work.


End file.
